happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Merchandise
This is a list of all Happy Tree Friends merchandise (toys, games, clothes, etc.). Toys Bobble Heads Bobblehead.jpg|Bobble Head - Russell. Funko Happy Tree Friends Giggles Glow-in-the-Dark Wacky .png|Bobble Head - Giggles. Flippy.jpeg|Bobble Head - Fliqpy. Bobble head - Nutty.jpg|Bobble Head - Nutty. Giggles_special.jpg|Bobble Head - Giggles (SDCC 2007). Russell_special.jpg|Bobble Head - Russell (SDCC 2007). Figurines A collectible that is usually a model or replica of something (Characters, Props, etc.). 2925132025_774e246474.png|Cuddles action figure. Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.14.11_PM_-_Edited.png|HTF - Toys Games Mini Figure World - Blind Box Series 1. BpuNW7UCIAAx88B.jpg-large.jpeg|Toothy - Figurine (3 kinds). 396205_481250318562956_1985305411_n.jpg|Figurine - Toothy. Lumpy_figurine.png|Figurine - Lumpy. Handy_Figurine.png|Figurine - Handy. BqHCPGhCQAANd18.jpg-large.jpeg|Figurine - Handy (assembleable). Shifty Figure Thingy.png|Figurines - Shifty (Deluxe edition). Giggles_Deluxe_edition.png|Figurines - Giggles (Deluxe edition). Cuddles_(Deluxe Collection).jpg|Figurines - Cuddles (Deluxe edition). Flippy_Fliqpy.jpg|Figurines - Flippy/Fliqpy (Deluxe edition). Trexi Figures A collectible models which has sleek round head, and movable limbs, enhancing posability. Giggles Trexi Figures - Giggles.png|Trexi Figure - Giggles. Trexi Figures - Toothy.png|Trexi Figure - Toothy. Trexi Figures - Cuddles.png|Trexi Figure - Cuddles. Flippy_Fliqpy.png|Trexi Figure - Flippy/Fliqpy. Trexi Figures - Flaky.png|Trexi Figure - Flaky. Trexi Figures - Handy.png|Trexi Figure - Handy. Trexi Figures - Shifty.png|Trexi Figure - Shifty. Trexi Figures - Buddhist Monkey.png|Trexi Figure - Buddhist Monkey. Trexi Figures - Lifty.png|Trexi Figure - Lifty. Trexi Figure - Lammy.png|Trexi Figure - Lammy. Trexi Figures - Nutty.png|Trexi Figure - Nutty. Splendid_Trexi_Figures.png|Trexi Figure - Splendid! Keychains keychain.png|Cuddles keychain. keychain2.png|Giggles keychain. keychain3.png|Toothy keychain. Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.15.24_PM_-_Edited_(1).png|Cuddles keychain (flat example). Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.15.24_PM_-_Edited.png|Fliqpy keychain (flat example). Nutty_Keychain.png|Nutty Keychain. Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy_keychain.png|Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy - keychain. Giggles plush.png|Giggles keychain (plush). Cuddles plush keychain.png|Cuddles keychain (plush). Cuddles_plush_02.png|Cuddles keychain (plush) - another example. Handy_Keychains.png|Handy keychain (flat example). Nutty_flat.png|Nutty keychain (flat example). Flippy_Fliqpy_keychain.png|Flippy/Fliqpy keychain (flat example). Toothy_Lumpy_Nutty_Sniffles.jpg|Toothy, Lumpy, Nutty, Sniffles keychain (flat example). Cuddles_Giggles_Petunia.jpg|Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia keychain (flat example). Nutty_race car.jpg|Nutty & race car keychain (flat example). Nutty_Eye_Candy.jpg|Nutty - Eye Candy keychain (flat example). Stuffed Dolls Cuddles_Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Cuddles (5). Giggles_Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Giggles (4 10cm). Petunia_Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Petunia (4 10cm). Cuddles_02.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Cuddles (10" 25cm). Giggles 03.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Giggles (6 5cm 2 5 HH). Petunia 02.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Petunia (4 10cm). Fliqpy_Stuffed_Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Fliqpy (4 10cm). Giggles_02.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Giggles (7 17cm). Flippy Stuffed Doll.jpg|Stuffed Doll - Flippy (7 17cm). Plushies Cuddles plush.png|Cuddles plushie. Cuddles_Plush.jpg|Cuddles in morbid plushie version. Cuddles_and_petunia_plush.jpg|Cuddles and Petunia as plushies. Screenshot_2017-08-16_at_10.15.08_PM_-_Edited.png|Lifty & Shifty as plush thieves. 4_Plushy_Nutty's.png|Example of Nutty plushies. Mr._pickels_plushie.png|Mr. Pickels plushie. Lammy&Mr_Pickels_plush.png|Lammy & Mr Pickels together as plushies. Petunia_plush.png|Another example of Petunia as plushie. Toothy_plush.png|Toothy as plush toy. Cuddles_plushie.png|Another example of Cuddles plushie. Nutty_plush.png|Plush Nutty. Mime_plush.png|Mime as plush toy. Flaky_plush.png|Flaky the plush porcupine. Flippy_plush.png|Plush Flippy. Fliqpy_plush.png|Fliqpy plushie. The_Mole_plush.png|The Mole plush toy. Handy_plush.png|Plush Handy the handyman. Lumpy_plush.png|Lumpy the plush moose. Splendont_plush.png|Splendont plushie. Truffles_plush.png|Truffles plushie of this grumpy boar. Splendid_plush.png|Splendid plushie! Calendars ir.jpg|Squish Me, I'm Irish (March 2005). April_Showers_2005_Pop_and_Cub.png|April Showers (April 2005). htf_may_calendar_by_yoshi_lord.jpg|May Mayday (May 2005). boating.jpg|Happy Boating (July 2005). 1207406418_031_1024x768.jpg|Lumpy's Island (July 2005). 13453.jpg|Summer Camp is Fun (August 2005). In_the_school.jpg|Homework is a Pain (September 2005). disc.jpg|The Ski's The Limit (January 2006). thK2QN75BJ.jpg|Awkward Date (February 2006). lumpjoker.jpg|Lumpy the Fool (April 2006). copp.jpg|Don't Forget the Sunscreen (August 2006). htf_setember_2006_calender_by_dubster_r34.jpg|Workin' for the Weekend (September 2006). Qcisqc,20070705232728563.jpg|Hare Comes The Sun (July 2007). Happy Tree Friends_ february 2008 calendar.jpg|Leap Year (February 2008). lov.jpg|Looking for Love (February 2008). Happy_TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Mayhem (May 2008). wall_cal_2009_jan01_1280.jpg|Let The Year Begin (January 2009). wall_cal_2009_jan02_1024.jpg|Blizzard (January 2009). wall_cal_2009_mar01_1280.jpg|Marchin' (March 2009). wall_cal_2009_mar02_1280.jpg|Spring Is in the Air (March 2009). wall_cal_2009_may01_800.jpg|May The Force Be With You (May 2009). wall_cal_2009_june01_800.jpg|Hop On Pop (June 2009). wall_cal_2009_june02_800.jpg|The Wading Is Over (June 2009). Wall_cal_2009_july01_800.jpg|Hot Fun with the Summer Mime (July 2009). wall_cal_2009_july02_1280.jpg|Stay Hydrated Kids (July 2009). wall_cal_2009_aug01_800.jpg|Grin and Bear It (August 2009). wall_cal_2009_sept01_1024.jpg|The Ole College Sigh (September 2009). wall_cal_2009_sept02_800.jpg|Lifty & Shifty Peeking (September 2009). wall-cal-2009-oct02-800.jpg|Vulcan Vorever (October 2009). Wall-cal-2009-NOV01_800.jpg|Celebrate Good Nutrition Month (November 2009). wall-cal-2009-NOV02_800.jpg|Fall Out (November 2009). Wall-cal-2009-dec01_1280.jpg|Nutty Eating a Cane (December 2009). wall-cal-2009-dec02-800.jpg|Christmas Cheer (December 2009). ten.jpg|We're Ten Years Old (January 2010). wall-cal-2010-jan01_1024.jpg|Snow Business (January 2010). wall-cal-2010-feb02-1024.jpg|Will You Be Mime? (February 2010). Wall-cal-2010-mar01-800.jpg|Team Lammy & Mr Pickels (March 2010). HTFTruffles Calendar.png|Team Truffles (March 2010). wall-cal-2010-apr02-1280.jpg|Celebrate Earth Day Every Day (April 2010). wall-cal-2010-may02-800.jpg|Flippy Mayhem (May 2010). wall-cal-2010-may01-1024.jpg|Make My May Day (May 2010). Wall-cal-2010-jun02-800.jpg|Let It Slide (June 2010). wall-cal-2010-jun01-1024.jpg|Exorcise Regularly (June 2010). wall-cal-2010-jul02-800.jpg|Ice Cream Month (July 2010). wall-cal-2010-jul01-800.jpg|Stay Cool (July 2010). wall-cal-2010-aug02-800.jpg|Keep Your Eye on the Ball (August 2010). wall-cal-2010-aug01-800.jpg|Brother of Invention (August 2010). Wall-cal-2010-sept02-800.jpg|Cruel Supplies (September 2010). wall-cal-2010-sept01-1280.jpg|Intestinal Fortitude (September 2010). wall-cal-2010-oct01-1280.jpg|Halloween Fright (October 2010). wall-cal-2010-oct02-800.jpg|Pumpkin Juice (October 2010). wall-cal-2010-nov02-800.jpg|A Booming Veteran (November 2010). Wall-cal-2010-nov01-1024.jpg|November is Child Safety Month (November 2010) wall-cal-2010-dec01-800.jpg|Hollerlujah (December 2010) 2011-jan-calendar02-1024.jpg|Happy New Deer (January 2011) 2011-jan-calendar01-800.jpg|Let It Cro, Let It Cro, Let It Cro (January 2011) 201-feb-calendar01-1280.jpg|Smooth Bear (February 2011) 2011-feb-calendar02-800.jpg|I'm Hooked On You (February 2011) 2011-mar-calendar02-1280.jpg|Happy Craft Month (March 2011) 2011-mar-calendar01-1024.jpg|Frozen Food Month (March 2011) Clothing Shirts Htf-giggles-cupcake-453.png|"Giggles Cupcake" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Mockup 000000.png|Lumpy "Swim Team" (probably kid T-Shirt) Budhist_Monkey.png|Budhist Monkey (men) - has single black version too HTF_Bomb.png|Happy Tree Friends Bomb Logo (men) - also has single grey version Flippy_Armymen.png|Flippy Armymen (men) Flippy_Invincible.png|Flippy Invincible (men) Budhist_Monkey_Remain Calm.png|Budhist Monkey Remain Calm (men) Mr Pickels - lean mean and green.png|Mr Pickels - lean mean and green (men) Toothy_Pain_Scale.png|Toothy - Pain Scale (men) Nutty - Chocolate Mess.png|Nutty - Chocolate Mess (men) Cuddles - Almost Nailed It.png|Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (men) Cuddles - Retro Rabbit.png|Cuddles - Retro Rabbit (men) SpinFun_Epishirt.png|Spin Fun Ep (men) Things are Looking Up.png|Things are Looking Up (men) Russell_Scallywag.png|Russell "Scallywag" (men) Cuddles_raspberry.png|Cuddles "raspberry" (men) Flippy War.png|Flippy "War" (men) Cuddles_Cartoon_Violence (men).png|Cuddles "Cartoon Violence" (men) Flippy_Bomb-Stencil.png|Flippy Bomb (men) - Stencil Flippy_Che_Flippy-red square.png|Flippy CheFlippy (men) - Red square Flippy_Che_Flippy.png|Flippy "Che Flippy" (men) Happy Tree Friends Logo.png|Happy Tree Friends Logo (men) Disco_Bear_Player (for dark shirts).png|Disco Bear "Player" (men) - for dark shirts Lifty_and_Shifty_Grand_Theft.png|Lifty and Shifty "Grand Theft" (men) Flippy_Flame_Tattoo.png|Flippy "Flame Tattoo" (men) Lumpy_Running_with_Scissors.png|Lumpy "Running with Scissors" (men) Flippy_Slice_as_Nice.png|Flippy Slice as Nice (men) Giggles_Tree_01.png|Giggles "Tree" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Giggles_Tree_02.png|Giggles "Tree" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Buddhist Monkey_Punch.png|Buddhist Monkey "Punch" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Buddhist Monkey_Punch_02.png|Buddhist Monkey "Punch" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt 8-Bit Bomb_01.png|8-Bit Bomb (women) - Women's T-Shirt 8-Bit Bomb_02.png|8-Bit Bomb (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Petunia Winkin_01.png|Petunia Winkin (women) - Women's T-Shirt Petunia Winkin_02.png|Petunia Winkin (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Armymen_01.png|Flippy Armymen (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Armymen_02.png|HTF - Flippy Armymen (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt SpinFun_Epishirt_01.png|SpinFun Epishirt (women) - Women's T-Shirt SpinFun_Epishirt_02.png|SpinFun Epishirt (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Invincible_01.png|Flippy Invincible (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Invincible_02.png|Flippy Invincible (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Buddhist_Monkey - Remain_Calm_01.png|Buddhist Monkey - Remain Calm (women) - Women's T-Shirt Buddhist_Monkey - Remain_Calm_02.png|Buddhist Monkey - Remain Calm (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Mr_Pickels - lean_mean_and_green_01.png|Mr Pickels - lean mean and green (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Mr_Pickels - lean_mean_and_green_02.png|Mr Pickels - lean mean and green (women) - Women's T-Shirt Things are Looking Up_women.png|Things are Looking Up (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Slice as Nice_women.png|Flippy Slice as Nice (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Freak Magnet.png|Freak Magnet (women) - Women's T-Shirt Pain Scale.png|Pain Scale (women) - Women's T-Shirt Pain Scale_02.png|Pain Scale (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Nutty - Chocolate Mess (women).png|Nutty - Chocolate Mess (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (women).png|Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Almost Nailed It_02.png|Cuddles - Almost Nailed It (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing.png|Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Retro Rabbit_01.png|Cuddles - Retro Rabbit (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles - Retro Rabbit_02.png|Cuddles - Retro Rabbit (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Nutty - Chocolate Mess_02.png|Nutty - Chocolate Mess (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Freak Magnet_02.png|Freak Magnet (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing_02.png|Cuddles Retro Rabbit standing (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Russell Scallywag (women).png|Russell "Scallywag" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Russell Scallywag_02.png|Russell "Scallywag" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy War (women).png|Flippy "War" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cuddles raspberry (women).png|Cuddles "raspberry" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy War_02.png|Flippy "War" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy War_03.png|Flippy "War" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Satisfaction Guaranteed.png|Flippy "Satisfaction Guaranteed" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lumpy Running with Scissors (women).png|Lumpy "Running with Scissors" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lumpy Running with Scissors_02.png|Lumpy "Running with Scissors" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles with Fork.png|"Cuddles with Fork" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cartoon Violence (women).png|"Cartoon Violence" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Cartoon Violence_02.png|"Cartoon Violence" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Bomb-Stencil.png|"Bomb-Stencil" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Bomb-Stencil_02.png|"Bomb-Stencil" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Che Flippy-red square.png|"Che Flippy-red square" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Che Flippy_02.png|Flippy "Che Flippy" (women) - Women's T-Shirt (single red version) Happy Tree Friends Logo (women).png|Happy Tree Friends Logo (women) - Women's T-Shirt Happy Tree Friends Logo_2.png|Happy Tree Friends Logo (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flaky Fear.png|Flaky "Fear" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Flame Tattoo (women).png|Flippy "Flame Tattoo" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flippy Flame Tattoo_02.png|Flippy "Flame Tattoo" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Giggles Cupcake_02.png|Giggles "Cupcake" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lifty and Shifty Grand Theft (women).png|Lifty and Shifty "Grand Theft" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lifty and Shifty Grand Theft_02.png|Lifty and Shifty "Grand Theft" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Lumpy Swim Team.png|Lumpy "Swim Team" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Lumpy Swim Team_02.png|Lumpy "Swim Team" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Che Flippy-red square_2.png|Flippy "Che Flippy-red square" (women) - Women's T-Shirt Flaky Fear_02.png|Flaky "Fear" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Cuddles with Fork_02.png|"Cuddles with Fork" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Satisfaction Guaranteed_02.png|"Satisfaction Guaranteed" (women) - Fine JerseyT-Shirt Cuddles raspberry_02.png|Cuddles "raspberry" (women) - Fine Jersey T-Shirt Flippy Slice as Nice (women).png|Flippy Slice as Nice (women) - Women's T-Shirt Things are Looking Up_02.png|Things are Looking Up (women) - Women's T-Shirt Handy_Buzz_Kill_Soft_T.png|Handy - Buzz Kill Soft (men) Toasted Soft T.png|Toasted Soft T (men) Giggles_biting_by_dog.png|Giggles biting by dog (both gender T-Shirt). Toothy_Play_Hard.png|Toothy - Play Hard (both gender T-Shirt). Caps Lumpy_cap.png|Cap - Lumpy Costumes Dress up as your favorite character. Cuddles_with_saw.png|Cosplay costume - Cuddles with saw. Toothy_with_scissors.jpg|Cosplay costume - Toothy with scissors. Flippy_with_axe.png|Cosplay costume - Fliqpy with hatchet. Sweatbands Flippy_Fliqpy_Sweatband.jpg|Sweatband - Flippy/Fliqpy. Lumpy_Sweat-band.jpg|Sweatband - Lumpy (Abandon all hope!). Patchworks Decorate your clothes or backpacks with these patches Embroidered Patches - Cuddles.png|Embroidered Patches - Cuddles. Embroidered Patches - Toothy.png|Embroidered Patches - Toothy. Embroidered Patches - Petunia.png|Embroidered Patches - Petunia. Embroidered Patches - Handy.png|Embroidered Patches - Handy. Fliqpy.png|Embroidered Patches - Fliqpy. Embroidered Patches - Lumpy.png|Embroidered Patches - Lumpy injuried. Flaky - Embroidered Patches.png|Embroidered Patches - Flaky. Nutty - Embroidered Patches.png|Embroidered Patches - Nutty. Russell - Embroidered Patches.png|Embroidered Patches - Russell. Cuddles_with_fork.png|Embroidered Patches - Cuddles with fork. Giggles_patch.png|Embroidered Patches - Giggles. Cuddles - Be Afraid.jpg|Embroidered Patches - Cuddles (Be Afraid). Buddhist Monkey - patch.jpg|Embroidered Patches - Buddhist Monkey. Lumpy_02.png|Embroidered Patches - Lumpy. Mime_patchwork.png|Embroidered Patches - Mime. Badges Used for decorating backpacks, purses, etc. Giggles_badge.jpg|Giggles badge. Lumpy badge.jpg|Lumpy badge. Handy badge.jpg|Handy badge. Lifty_badge.jpg|Lifty badge. Giggles_injuried.jpg|Giggles injuried badge. All_HTF_Pin Button Pinback Badges.png|Handy, 2x Giggles, Nutty, 2x Cuddles, Lumpy, Petunia, Pop & Cub, HTF logo, and Fliqpy badges. All_HTF_Pin Button Pinback Badges_02.png|Pop & Cub, Handy, 2x Toothy, 2x Cuddles, Toothy & Giggles, Fliqpy, Lumpy, and Giggles badges. DVD DVD Cover 1.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: First Blood. DVD Cover 2.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: Second Serving. DVD Cover 3.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: Third Strike. Htf tv vol.1.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 1. Htf tv vol.2.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 2. Htf tv vol.3.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 3. Htf tv vol.4.jpg|TV series DVD Volume 4. Htf tv complete.jpg|Complete TV season 1, containing all four volumes. Winterbreak poster.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: Winter Break. 025192209697;canvasHeight=500.jpg|Complete Disaster. Video Games Happytreecover.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. Phone accessories Accessories for phone protection and cleaning. Phone Cases htf-che-flippy-red-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Flippy. htf-cuddles-with-fork-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Cuddles with fork. htf-disco-player-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Disco Bear - sprite. htf-evil-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Cuddles, Giggles, Handy injured. htf-flippyflame-tattoo-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Fliqpy. htf-giggles-ipin-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Giggles. htf-lumpy-running-with-scissors-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Lumpy with scissors. htf-sky-fall-iphone-55s-hard-case.jpg|Petunia, Cuddles, Giggles falling from the sky. HTF- character grid.png|HTF cartoon design. tails.jpg|Cases with tails. Screen Cleaners For cell-phone/tablet/laptop screen cleaning. Cuddles_plush_03.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Cuddles. Nutty_plush_Screen Cleaner.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Nutty. Fliqpy_Screen Cleaners.jpg|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Flippy. Flaky, Nutty, Flippy ,Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Lifty, Shifty_plush.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Flaky, Nutty, Flippy, Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Lifty, Shifty Shifty. Petunia_plush_Screen Cleaner.png|Cell Phone Strap Screen Cleaner - Petunia. Wallets Lumpy_wallet.jpg|Wallet - Lumpy (Tri-fold, Nylon). Lumpy_Long_Wallet.png|Long Wallet - Lumpy. Fliqpy_Long_Wallet.png|Long Wallet - Fliqpy. Coin Banks Save your money with those nice-looking Coin Banks. Lifty_&_Shifty_money-box.png|Money-box - Lifty&Shifty. Fliqpy_money-box.jpg|Money-box - Fliqpy. Category:Other Media Category:Other Category:Lists